Father Cas
by DoctorcommaThe
Summary: Sam prays everyday for a new life, a normal one. One day his prayers are Answered by a mysterious man in a trench coat, who takes Sam under his wing. Dean Rape! Father Figure Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

Sam was the only one, probably ever, that still believed in the Heavens and God, the angels and the bible. With all the Demons, and monsters his family hunted you'd think they'd know that without one the other cannot be. But both of them just laughed or told him to grow up, still everyday Sam prayed to Heaven. To God and to all the Angels for something that he knew was nearly impossible to achieve if he didn't have hope. He wanted normality. Which was hard to come by in his family's line of work and living.

Sam didn't think he was going to get his dearest wish, but he continued to pray. Every night and day, sometimes several times in between when he was having a bad day.

_"Dear God," _He always began. _" And All of Heaven. Thanks for everything, Food, some of the friends I made... Dad... and Dean. But, if you can understand, I wish for a Normal Life, Amen." _Ending as he usually does. Sam lifted himself from he kneeling position and climbed into the bed next to his slumbering brother, Sam looked at Dean's face. As much of it as he could anyway, the moonlight cracked though the cheap, torn curtains of their hotel room and landed right on Dean's face. Outlining the broad features with a white angelic glow. Sam smiled, thinking about the hours to come when the _Sun_ decides to extend its rays on Dean's face. Sam snickered at the cursing and closed his eyes happily. Listening to the rhythmic breathing that went off next to him. His Dad's thick, nasally snoring that the people next door could probably hear through the thin Hotel walls. His Brother's breathing was more kosher, a deep breath in and a deep breath out before the cycle repeated. It soothed Sam when he was younger and still does, his mind began to calm and his chest rose and fell in equal patterns as he fell asleep quickly.

Sam's restful sleep seemed to short to him, seeing as how a few seconds later the sun was up and people were shouting and alarms were ringing and guns were clicking, thousands of noises registered in Sam's head before he even opened his eyes.

"Sam!" Dad. His dad was calling him. The boy sighed but opened his eyes and blinked. It was bright. He managed to jump out of bed and maneuvered blindly over to his dad before he yelled again. "See yeah next week, make sure-" Sam cut him off, already knowing where this was going. "Go to school. Come back. Windows salt. Door Locked. You'll call. Blah. Blah. Blah" He rolled his eyes behind his lids and wasn't able to see the palm of John's hand that was threatening to mark his face. The older Winchester huffed gruffly before taking his youngest into a manly hug, slapping his back a few times before letting go. "Dean, Watch your brother." Sam listened to the loud and proud "Yes, Sir" before his dad continued talking "Sam, lose the 'tude before I come back" Sam hugged around John's middle again, a simple sign of. '_Not likely, but I'll try.'_ Johns smiled and bent down, leaving a small kiss on Sam's hair. "And get a hair cut." He joked. Sam opened his eyes a third time, long enough to glare so his father could see before closing them again. "Bye boys" He said in finality, saluting them before closing the door behind him.

Sam sighed in relief then walked back to bed, in a small hope that he could get some rest before school. He heard Dean's jeans rustle next to the bed. Sam sighed. _Not gonna happen. _He muttered just before Dean said it. Sam looked up just in time for Dean to suddenly be on top of him. Holding his wrists down as if Sam was going to attack him. "We're all alone Sammy boy" He murmured, voice so gravely it was nearly palpable. Sam moved each of his arms, trying to get them comfortable in the iron grasp. That clearly wasn't going to go by Dean, seeing as how the grip got impossibly tighter.

"Dean" Sam whimpered, shuffling uncomfortably under his brother. Sam shook his head, biting anything he could get his teeth around. His lip. He bit. Hard.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean egged him on. "Don't like it when big brother bends you down? Hmm?" His voice held a dark edge and had cleared up to be clearly understood, Sam got the message. Knew what was about to happen.

He shook his head anyway, hoping. _Hoping_. That Dean wouldn't do it, not again.

"Too bad baby boy. You're all _Mine_ for the next couple days, might as well live it up right?"

Dean lowered his acid tongue and started licking up and down his younger brother's neck. Which advanced to chomping on clumps of unmarred flesh, leaving bloody looking marks as blood rose to the surface of each pore.

Sam quivered, his neck still sensitive to the advances. "Dean" He said, trying to keep his voice even.

Dean didn't respond and set on flipping his brother over until he was on his stomach, where Dean chewed hungrily at Sam's right shoulder. Sam hissed. The nerves jolting in pain in response to the sensation. "-No..." Sam pleaded, his voice wavered and shook. He could feel Dean smirk as he bit down one more time, leaving a nasty red mark with purple indents where the teeth had bitten down.

Dean lifted his brother up near the hips, pushing his knees in to stand him up. He looked at his brother's ass through his sweats, that were spread tight across each cheek. It wasn't enough for Dean, he pulled the elastic on his baby brother's pants and slowly slid down the gray material over his brother's ass, sliding them down Sam's thighs and leaving them at the bend of his knees.

Sam shivered, the cooled air from the room settled over his exposed skin, rising goosebumps in its wake. Dean smirked and grabbed handfuls of Sam's Ass. Which was now his ass. He spread them, exposing the hairless cleft to the morning air also. A electrifying shiver worked it's way up Sam's spine. He gripped the pillow and let out a little whimper that Dean mistook for a moan from his baby brother. "That's right baby, moan for Daddy"

Sam felt like crying, but didn't he would not give Dean the satisfaction to see the damage he was causing. Instead he decided to pray. _  
_

_Dear, Lord_

Dean unbuttoned his jeans, he rubbed his excited member in Sam's cleft, nudging at the claimed hole with his clothed head. Precum already leaking through his boxers.

_Please, hear my prayers. _

Sam clenched his ass, hoping for Dean to stop. That only made it worse when his brother started to penetrate him. The slickness his brother was spreading around his ass made his stomach clench.

_I beg of the heavens, please. Set Me free, let me be normal. _

Sam let go, and let Dean take what he wanted of him. He held his body up with his hands and knees, spreading them like his brother wanted. He kept his head lowered and tried not to scream out as the broad head of his brother's dick was impaling him.

_Please, God. I don't want any of this. Please. Please. _

Dean pushed in quickly, grunted out at the amazing fulfillment at being in such a tight hole. He rotated his hips, trying to gain some leverage at the muscles that were working around his dick, he held onto his brother's thighs. Smiling down on him wickedly before he began to trust.

_Please. Please. Please. _

Sam let an unwanted tear trek down his face and watched through blurry eyes as it left a little dark stain in the pillow he was holding on to.

_Please, almighty Father. Please Help me._

Dean continued his thrusting into the impossibly tight hole, his hands griping onto Sam's hips; pushing and pulling him, watching his baby brother recoil like a cannon. Dean continued to thrust, until he too felt a coil deep in his cock. He knew what it meant and continued to pound into his brother.

_That's all I beg of you,_

Dean thrust once more, going as deeply as he could into the uncharted territory of his brother's colon and came. He came, and Came, and **Came. **

_Amen. _

"Dean Winchester" A deep voice, gravel like that nearly rivaled John's voice called from behind the brother's. Sam didn't look up, ashamed. Dean did, he looked up at the intruder with furious emerald orbs. He scrambled for his gun on the nightstand and held it up steadily. Not sparing a concern about his state of undress. "Who are the hell are you?" He asked, his finger itching to pull the trigger.

"I am an Angel of the Lord" at that statement Sam turned around, he looked at the unknown figure that claimed to be an Angel.

"Don't joke with me" Dean growled, holding the gun so the sights were angled right at the 'Angels' face.

Sam looked up at the man standing before them, He didn't have a keycard so he couldn't just walk through the door. Nor could he be a demon since everything was already salted down. So he had to be supernatural or house keeping. Which wasn't likely either since the door was closed and he didn't even look old enough to be working in a hotel, Even a crappy one.

"Prove it" Dean muttered, pulling the hammer on his gun and tightening his grip on the handle.

A flash of lightning went off outside and Castiel was surrounded in darkness that formed and shaped into two expanding wings. Sam flinched and glanced at Dean, who didn't seem convinced. "Nice light show, now some real proof" Dean ordered. The man now known as Castiel apparently did not being told what to do. He glared at Dean with dark blue eyes menacingly. With a blink of an eye Castiel was out of sight, but his voice brought his attention to behind Dean. Sam swiveled his head to look behind at his brother and found the Angel pulling the gun from his brother's hand before disappearing to where he stood before. He held up the gun and looked at Dean with almost a humor in his eyes. Sam smiled behind his hand and stared at the baffled Dean as he tried to grasp the situation.

Dean was not pleased. His weapon was taken and he was in a room with an angel.

"Why're you here?" Sam spoke up. The two men looked down at Sam, Dean glared at him, but Sam didn't notice. His eyes were glued to the man who claimed to be an angel. When Castiel spoke to Sam, it was deep and sincere, Sam liked the angel's voice. "Samuel, I am here to grant your prayers. I've been told to bring you to Heaven" Sam gulped. "You... You're gonna kill me?" Castiel looked at Sam as if he just answered in a foreign tongue. "I am here to take you to Heaven, Alive, Samuel" It was Sam's turn to looked perplexed but crawled of the bed and looked at Castiel closer, the blanket from the bed used as a toga.

"How do I know you're being honest?" Sam questioned.

Dean scoffed. "He's not Sam, he's here to kill us!" Castiel looked offended.

"I'm not here to kill you Dean Winchester, although I should for harming this adolescent." Sam enjoyed the way Castiel spoke, as if his words were not his own and straight out of a book. It made him sound smart in a way. Dean, however, hated the way the fake angel spoke, it annoyed him and reminded him of Sam, the way he flaunted his good grades.

Dean growled and pushed himself at the man, attempting tackle him but only ending up face first into a wall. He looked back at the blue eyed man and glared. Castiel was looking at Sam.

"You Pray everyday, twice or even three times. Just now when your brother attempted to defile you. You are a true believer in Heaven and I was ordered to grant your prayers, Samuel."

Sam looked over the Angel, tanned. In a suit in trench coat, but the Tie was backwards, in a four in hands knot. Sam thought it was cute. He thought the man was attractive, but not nearly old enough to be an angel. No Halo. It was odd. Not that he expected them to be old men with beards and a ring around their head. It was just strange.

"How do you look so... Human?"

Castiel looked down at his own body as if were his first time noticing it. "I use this body as vessel, Samuel. A true believer like yourself. Pure."

Sam frowned. "I'm not pure" He whispered. The pain in his ass proving his point to himself.

Castiel's lips went into a thin line. "Samuel, his actions do not make you impure. Your belief in the Lord keeps you pure."

Sam looked up at him, resembling a lost puppy that was seeing acceptance. "Really?"

The angel Nodded.

"What about Dean? And My dad?" Sam asked, worried about what would happen when he was sent back to earth.

"They will never harm you again, I vow it Samuel."

Dean looked furious when Sam met his eyes. "I, I'm not sure"

"You wanted to have a Normal life, did you now Samuel?" The boy looked shocked as Castiel spoke, but nodded. "God is providing you one and you aren't sure if you should take it?" Now that Sam thought about it, it did sound as if he wasn't going to accept the gift from God.

"I accept..." He said, quietly, as if Dean wouldn't hear him.

"No you're not Sam" Dean yelled, pushing his way in between the two of them, intervening from letting Sam go.

"Dean please-" Dean cut him off "Shut it Sam" He pushed his brother onto the bed, trying to distance his brother from the Angel. Sam rolled off and pushed Dean back. Castiel moved out of the way and they both watched as Dean hit his head on the corner of the hotel room's desk. Sam cried out his brother's name and ran to his side. "Dean, Dean. Wake up" Castiel watched as Sam shook his brother, hoping to coax him awake.

Sam looked up at Castiel. "Please... Can you fix him?" Sam's voice was tense, his throat tight trying to hold himself from Crying.

Castiel, didn't understand the question. _Why would Sam want the one who tortured him to stay alive? _But the pain on the Boy's face was evident and it pulled on something in the Angel. His humanity. He nodded swiftly and appeared on the other side of Dean. Sam watched eagerly as the Angel placed two slender fingers on Dean's forehead. With a flash of holy light Sam closed his eyes, yet he still felt the intensity on his skin and eye lids. He opened them when it had receded. He looked at Dean, but nothing had changed.

"He is unconscious." The angel stated, standing up. "We must leave no Samuel" Sam sniffled, holding in snot and tears. He stepped over Dean and went to grab his backpack and duffle bag. But Castiel's orders made him set it down. "I will provide you with things once we are in Heaven" Sam shook his head. "It's okay... I don't want to be a bother to you..." Castiel was taken aback by the boy's attitude, but insisted. Finally Sam put the bags down at Grabbed Castiel's hand.

Together in a blink of an eye, they were both in Heaven. _Different than I expected. _Sam thought.

* * *

So? How was it. First Chapter Jitters... I have... A good idea where this is going... Sorta? But it was a LOT of work, so... Don't leave me if I take a while. You can PM to tell me to GET THE FUCK WORKING ON THAT CHAPTER. RAWRAWRAWR. That would help.. I guess. So do Reviews. I READ THE FUCK out of those. Makes me feeel good. Tell your friends and shit... Blah Blah Blah Blah. ME AWAYYYYYYY


	2. Chapter 2

Heaven was indeed different that Sam had anticipated. There were no white clouds, no golden gates that glittered, not even another person; it was only Castiel and Sam. Sam took a hesitant step to the side, to look around the angel to see if there were any other beings around. Heaven was surprisingly, human made. Well, at least it looked human made. Imperial looking walls, Painted a dark red similar to wine, panels that were weaved with a gold wooden frame. The floors were of a deep faded cherry wood that reflected the light from the chandelier too clearly. There were no scuffs on the floor. Judging from that Sam assumed that this place wasn't used often.

The smaller male looked up at the ceiling, which was clean and white, a braided border decorated the areas where the ceiling met the walls. No cobwebs or water stains. A hard wood table was positioned under the chandelier, which glowed gold in cleanliness and spilled light onto all below it.

Sam took a step forward and placed a hand on the empty dark table top. The brunette was slightly surprised when his hand didn't sink through the object. He looked back at the angel, who was staring at him intently, and furrowed his brows.

"This is Heaven?"

"Technically no, this is not heaven, but we're connected to that realm"

"Do...Do other angels come here?" He asked, dark eyes looked up at the angel with apprehension.

"Not often, no, they should be far from here for the time being."

Sam looked relieved to hear that.

Sam approached the taller male, and hugged him around the wait, "Thank you..."

A sudden sound perforated the silence that had fallen over the couple. Sam jerked around and Castiel lifted his gaze towards the noise. Sam spun around on his heel and almost screamed when his eyes fell over the new being. In front of them stood a tall blonde with an expensive looking suit, a white collared shirt and black loafers. The man looked plastic. No wrinkles, and a smooth tanned face.

"Casti- Who's this?" his gaze shifted from the angel to the brunette in between them, his accent was English from what Sam could tell, and his voice was as scratchy as Castiel's. It must have been an Angel thing, Sam assumed.

Sam scooted back slowly until he bumped into Castiel's chest, who pulled the teen behind him.

"What is it brother?" Castiel commanded, voice gravely yet fierce and loud. It made Sam jump a little.

The other being narrowed his eyes, trying to get a glimpse of Sam again.

"Is that a human Castiel?" The blonde strode forward, getting in the blue-eyed angel's face. Castiel glared and back and held Sam back from the other.

"It's none of your concern Balthazar" he addressed the blonde in a near dangerous tone that reminded Sam of John. Only more fierce.

The angel known as Balthazar looked quite amused at the antic. Sam peeked around Castiel's side, Balthazar's vessel was obviously wealthy and had blue eyes, like Castiel only his were darker. His blonde hair styled carefully so it looked messy. All in all, he was quite attractive for not being human.

"Your garrison was calling for you Castiel" the brunette nodded, eyes still narrowed. Balthazar took this moment of distraction to duck under Castiel's side and to grab Sam's shoulder who yelped, pulling back he reached into his pocket swiftly, he dug out a slender black knife, he flicked it open and jammed it into Balthazar's shoulder. Who didn't react. At all. His dad hadn't really taught him about fighting angels, and apparently fighting Demons didn't call for the same kind of treatment. Sam almost felt bad. Almost until Balthazar actually looked amused after being stabbed. Sam scoffed loudly and looked up at Castiel who looked shocked yet amused also. Balthazar reached up and pulled the small black blade from his shoulder, handing it back to Sam.

Sam backed away from the blonde, who managed to grab his wrist. Castiel grabbed the brunette's shoulders and glared at Balthazar.

"Let him go Balthazar" the angel commanded, grabbing tighter on the teen.

Sam shoved his palm onto the angel's chest, to no affect, but Balthazar had managed to grab his other wrist. Sam squirmed at the unnatural strength and kneed Balthazar in the groin. Nothing. Castiel however, shoved his fist into the blonde's arm causing him to falter.

Balthazar's hand released Sam's wrist but recoiled and slammed into the Brunette' forehead. A surge of power flickered through Sam's body like being shot by lightning. He felt himself flying backwards. Before everything went dark.

Castiel stopped himself before he hit anything, he landed on his back. He could see the ceiling and his chest ached and squirmed, odd noises erupted from his chest. The angel looked down to see a small human resting on his stomach, clothes slipped from the infants body. The angel wrapped his arms around the baby and stood up.

Castiel looked around for Balthazar, looking for his brother but found no trace of him. Castiel couldn't deny that his brother knew when he was about to die. He looked down at the small Winchester baby and sighed aloud.

This prayer was a lot more complicated than he had anticipated...

* * *

**So I decided to change the Title of this story.. Just so... You know... **


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel stared at the infant sprawled out in his lap, squirming vivaciously. His small eyes were squinted in concentration as he stared up at the angel, questioning him non-verbally. The Angel couldn't understand what the baby was trying to tell him, so he stared at the baby, blue uncertain eyes looked down. Staring into the baby's green ones, the staring seemed to go on indefinitely, that is until the baby started squirming harder, his small hands moved like levers, up and down as his face started to turn into a nasty shade of red. His mouth open, baby lips peaking into his scrunched up nose as he started to cry, _loudly_. Castiel jumped, but quickly regained his composure and stood up, holding the baby in front of him. Examining the young Winchester curiously.

"Stop" He commanded, voice too firm- a command etched in stone. This had no effect on the infant, only causing him to cry louder, and louder, and **louder. **Castiel thought to himself, he had honestly never liked babies, ever, but this one was taking the cake in his area of dislike.

His basic feelings of dislike started stemming into a full on detesting of the baby Samuel. The baby wouldn't stop crying and Castiel had no assistance, not even from the angel that had caused this, he was alone- dealing with a problem he couldn't understand.

Finally, he gave up, he set the baby on a nearby materialized surface and watched with slack features as it continued making noise, moving all his limbs in a fit.

It was a slip of the tongue really, he didn't mean to, almost forgot he even could say it like that. Silence fell over the materialized building and Castiel stared at the Infant, his eyes were open and the unusual shade of red was draining from his unclothed body. His arms fell into his lap and his legs to the counter. He stared at Castiel, looking at him curiously, just as the angel was looking at him.

He'd spoken Enochian, and the baby had listened, responding to his command. Castiel narrowed his eyes, trying to understand what had happened, how the infant could even understand him -maybe it was the tone he spoke with- he tried using English once more, asking Samuel to continue his crying.

...

Nothing, no reaction, Samuel just looked at him as if Castiel was speaking to him in a foreign tongue. He tried it in Enochian this time, and Samuel obeyed, his face bunched up, wrinkles forming in the smooth youth. His mouth opened and he wailed once more.

Castiel was quicker to make him stop now that he knew how. He lifted his hand to the child's forehead, grace welling into his fingers. He was going to change the infant back to the age he had found him in.

It was no use, as soon as his power was fully activated, picture in his head of what he wanted to happen, he was deflected. A powerful force pushed him back, into the wall on the far end of the room.

He figured as much, his grace was much different than Balthazar's, he wasn't even sure than the angel that had done it could undo it. He supposed he could send the baby away, granting his wish and giving him to a new home, or an orphanage, that was always an option.

Then he looked down at Samuel, his vessel's heart had warmed. A longing deep inside of him that wouldn't allow him to get rid of it. He would try and fight it, but he knew it was a battle he couldn't win. He picked up the baby, holding him up to the light. His bald head shined under it and he looked down at Castiel with something in his eyes, a look a son would give their father, their normal father. Castiel narrowed his eyes at the baby, but the feelings that emitted off the infant didn't falter, possibly grew stronger just to spite him. His mouth opened, Castiel was worried that Samuel was going to cry again and winced; tensing his shoulders as an attempt to prepare for the brain-frying noise.

The screaming wasn't made, instead a beautiful noise filled the air around them. A gurgled giggle filled his ears like the music of his people and Castiel opened his eyes, staring at the laughing Winchester with an odd light in his eyes.

Perhaps he could keep the baby...

Just for a bit.

He felt quite manipulated into the job, he was supposed to be merciless, he'd killed hundreds, possibly thousands of humans and angels alike. Yet this infant, this oblivious infant was calling to him with something akin to happiness.

The angel sighed, his vessel refused to waver, he was unable to get rid of the baby. Thinking he might as well accept that fact, he flicked a hand and materialized a cradle, framed with golden rails that lifted from the floor up to the lowest part of Castiel's rib cage. He set the new-born inside of the shiny contraption- locking him in the box, Samuel fell to the mattress, onto his butt but didn't make a noise as he continued staring at the angel with trust-filled eyes.

The brunette angel looked at the baby, he seemed thin- in infant standards anyway, being the good host that he was, he flicked his hands again and his palm was filled with a plastic bottle, warm on his fingers from the content. He rolled it around in his hand, the plastic nipple pointed towards the floor. Samuel's eyes finally broke their constant stare on Castiel's face and lowered them to his chest, more specifically the bottle, filled to the brim with milk.

Castiel lowered the bottle into the crib, watching as the baby held onto his wrist with small chubby fingers, gripping onto the trench coat, he didn't pull though- having not developed any muscle mass during the hour or two since being turned into a baby- Castiel watched as Samuel pulled the plastic nipple into his mouth and watched him suck on it, the milk inside the container splashed about, the milk line sinking constantly as Samuel continued to feed.

Soon enough the bottle was empty, save for nearly an inch at the bottom of the bottle- which Samuel refused to drink despite Castiel practically shoving the bottle into his mouth- the baby had loosed his scrunched up expression and his eyelids fell the rest of the way closed, his head leaned back onto a fluffy blue pillow.

Having done his job as temporary parent, Castiel walked away from the crib, listening to the odd baby breathing that was coming from the young Winchester, he shifted over to a large bookcase, embroidered in gold and other precious looking material, it was dark but light and encrested with sigils, mostly for protection against intruders.

He picked up a tome, flipping it open scanning it quickly for anything that might lead him to turning Samuel back into his old self.

...

He had a lot of reading to do.

* * *

Dean scanned the internet, having went to the local library for lack of available resources. He lurked to the most secluded spot on the computer, the others being surrounded by kids about his age and up, he scoured the internet, hoping to find something on angels, even just typing in Castiel.

...

Nothing, there was nothing, no ancient tomes on angel lore, no magazines, just faulty sightings from stupid magazines.

He was very tempted to call Bobby, but very reluctant at the same time. Bobby would call his dad, not that he wouldn't find out anyway, Dean just wanted to delay the inevitable, hopefully to solve this on his own- maybe his dad would be proud of him once he knew that he had protected his baby brother. But that would never happen, he'd stick to the point that it had been his fault that Sam was gone.

In his mind it really wasn't his fault, it was Sam's always Sam's, he's the one that had to go and make a fuss about everything, the least he could do was take responsibility for it. Sure, he used unconventional means for it, but if the deed was righted did it matter in what way he had done it?

He thought not, but then again that was him, and his dad was his dad. Sure, they got along greatly, most of the time, but boiling under the surface they- well he never agreed with him, mentally he'd take Sam's side sometimes instead of his dad's. But he had to be the _perfect_ son, and the only way to do that was to agree with everything his dad said and blow off some steam when he wasn't looking, usually through cruel punishment to his little brother, even though he was right.

He continued his search, cursing mentally and occasionally letting a loud "FUCK!" to slip from his mouth out of frustration, still, he had to find Sam.

He had no other choice, he was going to call Bobby.

* * *

BAM Third Chapter DONE.

I expect some love... Like ALL the reviews... Like right now. LIKE RIGHT NOW MATE, RIGHT NOW! RAWRAWRAWRAW I'M A MONSTER! -Growls...- Seriously... ._ . Review.


End file.
